Abi Branning- Wildest Moments
by Jabi07
Summary: Abi desperately tries to help mend her Sisters broken heart but will it all be for nothing?


**Part One**

Abi was sat on the sofa her backpack beside her ready for her trip, she was anxiously biting her nails feeling uncomfortable with the thought of leaving her family when Lauren was in the state she was in. Abi as the rest of the family were pass despairing with Lauren and was now deeply frightened for her, as she seemed to have no control of her drinking or her actions. Abi smiled awkwardly over at Cora who was the only one seeing her off as her mum was dragging Lauren to a support clinic, so that left gran to see me off.

" Now don't you fret about your sister darling"

"How can I not! I don't think I should go!"

"What and let your friends down! Now you've been looking forward to this and Jay has worked hard to safe up for the trip love come on stop worrying bout Lauren we will sort her out!"

"Yeah I suppose your right! Just promise me that you'll phone me if something happens?"

"I promise darling" They were interrupted by a knock on the door, Abi stood up and both her and Cora walked into the hall and answered the door,

"Scabs! You ready?!" A excited Lola asked eagerly at the door making Abi smile,

"Yes I'm ready Lola, where's the boys?"

"Oh we have to meet them outside the Arches "

"Oh right okay, is Lexi with them then?"

"Yeah now come on let's get going Abs!" Lola practically grabbed her arm off as they excitedly made their way over to the Arches. Not long that they were at the Arches that they heard a familiar voice calling Abi,

"Lauren? What you doing here?"

"Seeing you off Ain`t I!" Lauren looked pale and had huge marks under her eyes from not getting much sleep, Abi could hear her in the Nights tossing and turning sobbing out his name,

"Thought you were with Mum"

"I was. Look Abi I just wanted to see you before you left is that a problem!"

"No course not come here!" Abi held Lauren tightly,

"Look after youself please!" Abi begged her Sister as she let go, feeling her eyes beginning to sting, Lauren looked at her her eyes glistening,

"You just enjoy yourself Abs!" Jay gently touched my shoulder before we all quietly got into the car. As we drove away I waved with a forced smile on my face at my Sister, my mind wondering what will happen to her while I`m away and whether she will eventually find the help and take it, before she seriously hurts herself.

"Abs, You want to go back?" I shock my head at my caring Boyfriend, feeling his hand squeeze my knee making my heart race,

"No my Nan and Mum will take care of Lauren!"

"Yeah plus shes a strong person!"

"Is she?"

"Yeah all you Branning Ladies are!" I smirked over at Jay,

"I guess your right! she will get over Joey eventually!" Abi leaned forward and turned the radio on,

"Aw finally Scabs! now it`s a Holiday!

Once they had arrived Lola and Abi left the boys to sort out the Tents while they had a nose around the place, Lexi was sleeping in her pushchair while Abi pushed her giving Lola a little rest,

"Scabs, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah anything!"

"How are you helping Lauren exactly?"

"What?!"

"Oh I`m not having a go I`m just making a point see you have all been to soft on her like I was with Sharon...but I think if we are tough on them they will eventually take the hint and get the help!"

"Oh Lola...I know from the outside it must look like we are being soft...but I don`t know I just can`t hurt her...Lola you should see how vulnerable she is when she has nightmares of Joey and is shivering and sobbing her heart out and I have to hold her and rock her to sleep!" Lola feel silent and gently rubbed her friends arm, clearly things were far worst than she had thought! Lauren was broken hearted and was feeling extremely depressed Lola could kind of relate to that feeling of hopeless disapear after losing someone that you Love, Lola then looked at her sleeping Daughter and automatically her instinct stepped in as she gently took hold of the handles of the Pushchair,

"Scabs i`ll take over now! but thanks!"

"It`s alright I understand!" The two Girls made their way back over to where the Boys were setting up the tents, Dexter was sweating with frustration as he was struggling setting up the tent while Jay was sat inside the other Tent smiling amused at Dexters direction,

"You need a hand?!" Lola asked Dexter hiding her laughter,

"No! I can do it myself alright!"

"Alright chill out!" Jay stood and took Abi`s hand leading her inside the tent,

"Aw wow jay, you`ve set up our beds! it looks so cosy!"

"Well my girl deserves the best!"

"I love you!" Abi kisses him gently wrapping her arms around his neck as Jay puts his hands onto her waist deepening the kiss.


End file.
